Pain Leaves Scars Remain
by YuYaFan
Summary: Yusei and Kiryu are enjoying a quiet evening together. but when Kiryu reminises on old mistakes, can Yusei rid him of his guilt.


Me: this is my first Inverseshipping story so bear with me.

Yusei: I bet it will be great.

Kiryu: yeah, because I'm in it.

Yusei: (hits him over the head) that's not what I meant Kiryu.

Kiryu: (rubs head) ow. Take a joke Yusei.

Me: anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds

Note: I will use Kalin in the intro but Yusei will call him Kiryu.

**Pain **Leaves, _Scars _Remain

It was a cool summer night in Satisfaction Town, and all of the townsfolk were in bed asleep. Except, that is, for two teenagers who were sitting up on a small cliff overlooking the town. These two teens were none other than Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler (Kiryu).

They both watched as the moon rose high in the sky, covering every part of the town in its pure white glow. But nothing was more breathtaking to watch than the moon shining into the open mines of the dime mountain and reflecting off the mineral making the whole mountain seem to sparkle.

Yusei laid his head on Kiryu's shoulder and sighed. Kiryu chuckled at him before he asked,

"Is something wrong Yus?" Yusei looked up at him for a moment before he answered.

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just, this is just an amazing view. I wish we got something like this in the city, but the only thing the moon reflects upon is the security building, and that's not something to behold at all." Kiryu laughed at that statement and Yusei couldn't help but chuckle as well. He looked back over the small town and was instantly drawn to the beauty of the moonlight settled over it. Kiryu looked down at him and smiled. He too saw the beauty in the moonlit town and loved it when he could share it with someone else. They continued to look over the town before a cool breeze whisked past them causing Yusei to shiver slightly. Kiryu instantly noticed this.

"You okay Yusei?" he asked.

"Yep, just wish I had brought a bigger jacket" Yusei replied, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to warm them up. He stopped however, when he felt strong arms wrap around him and he felt Kiryu pull him to his chest. He blushed slightly at the sudden closeness causing Kiryu to chuckle again and tighten his grip a bit. Yusei soon relaxed in his hold and leaned up against him more. His laid his head on Kiryu's chest, smiling at the warmth that Kiryu was giving him. He was no longer cold, but very content. Yusei listened to Kiryu's heart beat, the sound almost lulling him to sleep but he managed to stay awake and continued to gaze at the moon.

Kiryu looked down at Yusei and let his hands rub up and down Yusei's arms to warm him up more, which seemed to work since Yusei leaned more into his touch. His first hand continued to rub Yusei's arm while his second hand wrapped around Yusei's waist and held him there. Yusei moved slightly trying to get in a better position and Kiryu moved his hands so he could but the hand that was wrapped around Yusei's waist brushed up against his side and caused Yusei to tense slightly and sit up. He placed a hand on his side then looked up at Kiryu who had an expression of concern on his face.

"Yusei, are you okay? Why are you holding your side?" Yusei froze at the question. How could he tell Kiryu that he was holding the same side as the scar Kiryu had given him when he was a dark signer. He paused for a moment before coming up with a quick answer.

"I…hit my side against my duel runner when I was getting on it and it probably bruised a little but it's really no big deal." He said, rubbing the back of his head. But unfortunately, Kiryu wasn't going to let it go. He scooted over towards Yusei.

"Let me see it." He said. Yusei froze again, but then quickly said,

"W-why do you need to see it? It's just a bruise and I said that it was fine so…" Kiryu was still unconvinced.

"Yusei, I don't care if you think that it isn't a big deal, if it's bothering you then I just want to make sure that it's just a bruise." He moved his hand towards Yusei's shirt but Yusei immediately pulled away.

"Kiryu, I said I was fine." He said, and held his hand tighter against his side. But Kiryu wasn't going to give up. He looked up at Yusei and sighed.

"Fine, if you don't want me to see it then I wont prod you." He said and Yusei relaxed a bit. But what he didn't realize is that Kiryu wasn't really going to let this slide. Seeing Yusei put his guard down, Kiryu suddenly sprang at him and before Yusei knew what was happening, he was being held by Kiryu who had just removed his hand from his side. Yusei panicked, and tried to struggle against Kiryu's grip but couldn't stop him as he lifted up his shirt slightly. Yusei froze when he heard Kiryu gasp and he was immediately let go. Yusei quickly tucked his shirt back in but wouldn't look up at Kiryu. He kept his head down when he heard Kiryu speak.

"Yusei, what happened? How did you get that scar?" Yusei could hear the shock in Kiryu's voice when he spoke but he kept his head down. Kiryu frowned when Yusei didn't answer him and placed his hand under Yusei's chin. He lifted Yusei's head up and was shocked to see tears building up in Yusei's cobalt eyes. Thinking he upset Yusei, he pulled the other teen into a hug. Yusei leaned back up against Kiryu and closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from escaping but they did and ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Kiryu, I'm so, so sorry." Yusei whispered into Kiryu's chest. Kiryu was confused.

"Why are you apologizing Yusei? You didn't do anything wrong." He said, but Yusei shook his head and pushed off of Kiryu, looking him in the eye and glaring at him. Kiryu was taken aback slightly at Yusei's gaze and he spoke.

"Yusei…"

"Yes I did do something wrong. I lied to you Kiryu. I lied about having a bruise and I lied about how I had gotten this scar. Do you want to know how I really got it? Well here it is, I got this scar after I had been stupid enough to believe that I could beat you in our duel when you were a dark signer. I was thrown off my duel runner and got a piece of metal stuck in my side which I had to have surgically removed but the scar was still there. I didn't want anyone to worry about it so I hid it for a while but there were times when it would hurt when I bumped it against something or someone accidentally pushed on it. So it was getting harder to hide it." He explained. Kiryu looked at him in disbelief.

"But why hide it from me? It was my fault that you got hurt, so why not let me deal with that? Yusei, you can't keep beating yourself up for something that wasn't entirely your fault" Kiryu said. Yusei clenched his fists and yelled back at him. "You want to know why I did that Kiryu? The reason that I tried to hide it from YOU is because I thought that since you felt bad about how you hurt me in our duel and how much you wanted to punish yourself for it, I knew that you would probably put most of the blame on you when you aren't the one to blame for MY stupid mistake. I couldn't stand watching you constantly beating yourself up or trying to hurt yourself in some duel with some gang to be locked away in a mine forever and end up sick or DEAD because of a mistake that you or I made back then. I just…I just can't." Yusei choked out. He was trying to catch his breath after his ranting but it was hard to do so with newly made tears started running down his face. Kiryu was stunned. He watched Yusei try to wipe away any trace of tears in his eyes but to no prevail. He sat there for a moment longer thinking. Yusei saw that he hadn't moved and took it as a bad sign. He lowered his head and had almost turned around when he felt someone turn him back around and wrap him in two strong arms. He laid his head on Kiryu's chest while Kiryu laid his head on top of Yusei's. He held Yusei tightly as the teen leaned against him. Tears were welling up in his eyes as well.

'How could I not notice that? I always believed that I deserved whatever punishment that I got because I hurt so many people. But I didn't realize that I was hurting Yusei just by seeking those punishments.' Kiryu thought to himself. He felt horrible for not realizing what he was really doing to those who cared for him, including Yusei. He looked down at the teen still wrapped in his arms and put a hand under Yusei's chin. Lifting his head up so he could look him in the eyes, Kiryu spoke.

"Yusei, if anyone should apologize, it's me. I never realized how much pain I had, and still are putting you through." He said, his thumb wiping away the tears from Yusei's eye. Yusei smiled up at him.

"It's okay Kiryu, you really didn't know. I don't blame you really, I just wanted you to know that you don't have to punish yourself to be completely forgiven." Yusei said. Kiryu pulled him back against his chest and Yusei snuggled closer to him.

"Your right Yusei. But I am sorry for giving you that scar, and I promise you that I won't put myself in anymore danger because of punishment." Kiryu said. Yusei smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He said, but it was quickly followed by a yawn. Kiryu smiled down at him.

"We should start heading back, you need to rest and so do I" Kiryu said and Yusei nodded. His eyes were drooping but he tried to stay awake until they had gotten back to Kiryu's house though his body didn't seem to agree with him. Yusei tried to move away from Kiryu to stand but his legs gave way and he ended up falling back against Kiryu.

"Whoa." Kiryu said, wrapping his arms tighter around Yusei so he wouldn't fall. Yusei leaned up against him to stay steady and his eyes started to close, but he forced them t stay open. Kiryu noticed this. He gently picked Yusei up bridal style, surprising him at first, but Yusei eventually relaxed in his hold. Kiryu looked down at him.

"Yusei, go to sleep. I've got you." He told him. Yusei looked up at him sleepily and nodded. Closing his eyes, Yusei let his head fall back against Kiryu's chest and he fell asleep. Kiryu smiled before slowly walking back down the hill toward the town. Kiryu's gaze softened when he looked down at Yusei.

When they had finally made it back to Kiryu's home, Kiryu went straight towards his bedroom and quietly closed the door. Laying Yusei down on the bed, he took both of their shoes and jackets and laid down beside Yusei. He pulled the covers over both of their bodies then wrapped his arms around Yusei, pulling him closer. Yusei unconsciously snuggled closer to Kiryu's chest and Kiryu placed a small kiss on his forehead.

As the moon had reached its highest peak in the sky, Kiryu had finally joined Yusei and the rest of the town in a peaceful sleep, fully content with knowing that he was forgiven.

The End.

Me: it's finished! Huzzah!

Yusei: that was pretty good for your first try.

Kiryu: I'll say.

Me: thanks guys! Well, R&R people! Tell me what you think. I'm might make a few more 5ds fics so stay tuned for those! ^_^

Yusei and Kiryu: see ya!


End file.
